


The Rarest Drug In The World

by Lost_Elf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crime, Canon-Typical Violence, Handsome Jack & Timothy Lawrence are Twins, M/M, Random & Short, Rough Sex, Twincest, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: Handsome Jack is a drug lord, and he is addicted to the most valuable thing in his life.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Rarest Drug In The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeralHologram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralHologram/gifts).



> I have no shame.
> 
> TW incest 😱
> 
> PS this is not edited. EAT THE SIN RAW!

So yeah, Jack _knew_ that Timothy would be in more danger if he allowed him to join the _business_ , but the younger brother had great arguments, and after months of nagging, Jack caved. He could see the benefits soon. Within a couple of weeks, he was known as the man who is always in two places at once. Technically, they were both safer, because potential attackers always hesitated and were taken down in time by Jack’s or Tim’s bodyguards.

But he didn’t expect to be so _worried_ for his twin. A little worried, yes, but not _scared_ to the point of freaking anxiety. More and more often, Jack caught himself checking in with Timothy’s gorillas or rushing home to make sure that the younger man is there. It was stupid and humiliating, but he had to know that his TimTam is safe at all times.

Tim didn’t feel the same about the issue. He assured Jack over and over that nothing will happen to either one of them. He wasn’t scared, or he didn’t let it show. But he was not happy that he was causing his brother even more stress. Stupid Timmy, always caring for Jack, always doing everything for his big brother, trying to help, to prove him that he is not a baby anymore.

Obviously, it was Tim who found the temporary solution to Jack’s anxiety. By that time, the older man’s anxiety reached the point where he was waking up at night covered in sweat, rushing to his brother’s room to check in on him. One night, Tim just sighed and lifted his blankets up, inviting Jack to his bed. That was the end of the nightmares and the beginning of their sin.

It was innocent for one week exactly. They both knew that the situation was doomed to devolve into an utter mess eventually, and so they embraced it when it happened. They just slept next to each other on the first night, hugged and snuggled close on the next two. On the fourth night, Jack held his younger brother like he would a lover, and sometimes kissed the top of his head. On the eight night that they spent together, his hands couldn’t stay in one place anymore.

There were still some morals left in them, which was fucking _ironic_ , given that Jack was basically the most sought after drug lord on the west coast. His conscience didn’t allow him to do something wicked to his baby brother, and Timothy’s conscience didn’t allow him to ask for it, so they kept tip-toeing around the topic, silently desiring more of each other but denying themselves the sinful pleasure. But they were already on the cursed spiral, bound to go down, down. It was just a matter of time.

It happened when Timothy got hurt, and it _wasn’t pretty_. It wasn’t sweet, tender and as innocent as their incestuous relationship could be. Jack was _furious_. He killed all of Tim’s bodyguards, had the culprits buried alive, and personally took care of the small bullet wound on his brother’s leg. It was just a scratch, but it sure hurt and bled a lot. Jack took care of it with gentle fingers, stitching it up skilfully.

But as soon as that was done, the calm before the storm was gone. Tim found himself yelping as Jack pushed him off the sofa, to the ground, and straddled him, wrapping one big hand around his throat and squeezing. A vicious growl left his twin’s lips, his other hand curling in Tim’s hair. " _You promised me_ you wouldn’t get hurt!" he screamed. And before Timothy could defend himself, before he could even make sense of the situation, Jack kissed him deep and mean, biting and dominating with self-assurance only he was capable of.

It. Is. A mess. Timothy is not sure what he should focus on first – Jack’s hands, his lips, his _teeth_ , or the sanest thing – telling Jack to stop. He doesn’t say anything, just keeps crying out and begging incoherently. He has always known he’s not really sane, anyway. It runs in the family.

Although Jack kept fussing over Tim the whole way home, he is far from gentle now. He bites so hard he draws blood, his nails dig into Tim’s skin, bare where his clothes are gradually torn to shreds. He pins the younger man down, giving him no chance to escape his rough love. Whenever he feels like his brother tries to, or even _thinks_ about stopping him, he redoubles his efforts, showering Timothy’s neck in kisses and bites, massaging him roughly through his half-unzipped pants.

The first coherent word leaves Tim’s mouth, but it is just his brother’s name. “J-Jack…” he sighs, desperation in his voice. He doesn’t know what he’s desperate for, but Jack knows him better than Tim knows himself.

“Soon, baby brother,” he promises, chuckling at Timothy’s displeased groan when he is reminded of their relationship, his face turning bright pink. He doesn’t get to scold Jack before he is hoisted up, his legs automatically wrapping around his brother’s waist, though one of them soon falls down as he lets out a pained hiss. That reminds Jack of the event that triggered this madness. He growls and almost runs to his bedroom, kissing and biting Tim’s neck and lips on the way. For a second, the younger brother is pressed against the ceiling-heigh window that makes one entire wall of the room, maybe because Jack considers it romantic, and maybe because he is a dick and relishes in his brother’s fearful whimper when his fear of heights kicks in.

Within the next three minutes, Timothy finds himself fully naked, laying on his stomach in his brother’s bed and moaning like a bitch in heat with two fingers in his ass. Jack doesn’t give him any more, soon deeming him ready(-ish) and pushing his unreasonably huge cock into Tim’s ass. It feels even bigger than Tim’s, which is _unfair_. Jack doesn’t give him time to get used to it and fucks him almost brutally, but Timothy doesn’t say anything. The truth is that they both need this. Jack to assure himself that he is in control again and Tim to be reminded that his life is _Jack’s_. It has always been.

Once the dam has been broken, the catastrophe can’t be stopped. They fuck constantly. In the morning before they leave, in the afternoon when their schedules overlap, at least two rounds in the evening. In their rooms, their showers, the bathtub, or on the sofa, on the kitchen counter, in the car, in the broom cabinet in that one hotel, _everywhere_ , in _all_ positions. Roughly, slowly, gently, fast quickies or long sessions when Jack takes his brother apart or Tim repays him for taking care of him.

Nobody must find out. It would put a target on their back, on Timothy’s especially. But it is hard for Jack to keep his hands off TimTam’s perfect skin when he is just so. damn. handsome! He can’t get enough of his perfect lips and his moans and his damn sweet O-face. He is addicted, and his drug is the most rare in the world, and all of it is _his_. He’ll burn the world to the ground to be able to keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElfWriting).


End file.
